Un amor frio
by Ty Hiwatari
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer fic de Shaman king...y bueno XD pues entren y critiquen es HoroLen 9.9 algo obvio era XD


_**Un amor frió **_

HOLA, HOLA, HOLA nOn, como están mis amados lectores, XD bueno, seguro no me han de conocer, me llamo Ty Hiwatari díganme Ty XD o Lencita

Len.- ¬¬ Como que "Lencita"

Yoh.-jijijiji Déjala, suena bien ijijijiji XD

Ya ves…Yoh me apoya O….bueno XD este será mi primer fic de Shaman King Spirit of SHAMAN XDDDDDD

Len.- ¬¬ por que siento que esta loca nos la hará pasar mal?

Horo.-Quizás tengas razón compadre…--abraza a Len

Len.-…O/O……ALEJATE DE MI / --Salta lejos de Horo y saca su Lanza

Horo.-Huy…ya va a empezar de agresivo el picudin…

Ryu.-es lo único que saber hacer….recuérdalo

Bueno ay que los tengo reunidos XD empecemos con el fic HoroLen

Horo.-SIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE ¬  
Len.-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? O/O………X/X

Creo que se murió…o.o?...bueno XD ni modos entonces será…hum….XD ya se será HoroHao

Len.- ¬¬ NO TE LO PERMITIRE—pone su lanza en mi cuello

n.nU no que no te despertabas Len?  
Horo.-. es que nos amamos verdad?

Len.- ¬/¬ HABLA POR TI!

Yoh.-Jajajaja, XD estos dos se adoran

Len.-OYE!

Ryu.-Es la verdad las peleas es solo una muestra de amor…..ooooh love, is so beautiful

Bueno, bueno ¬¬ empezare….3…..2….1…HYOGGI GATTAI XDDDDDD

**_Frió…como la nieve_**

Una tarde de verano, todos estaban reunidos en la casa Asakura, había pasado ya recientemente un mes, pero ellos se habían reunido como si hubieran pasado ya siglos…en especial dos chicos que, como siempre, estaban peleando

-ES MIO

-MIO

-MIO ¬¬ y o lo sueltas o te mato—dijo el chico de cabellos raros XD

-No…esta vez…no caeré en tu trampa Len Tao ¬¬ este plato es mió

--saca su lanza—MIO HORO-HORO ¬¬

--sale Koloro—Koro…u.u koloro….loro….

-MIRA TAO SI NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ…--se acerca

-Que me harás Bufón je—dijo en su ya clásico tono sarcástico

-DEJEN DE PELEAR—grito una chica que recién entraba—si siguen peleando pagaran la cena ustedes dos

-Pues la pagare, pero primero matare a este bufón

-Pues fíjate que primero alcánzame—sale corriendo perseguido por el chino

En el comedor los demás Shamanes veían con algo de aburrimiento como esos dos peleaban, era lo mismo cada día, ellos peleaban y peleaban…

-La verda' pue' es que no los entiendo aun…son amigos no, entonce' por que pelear?

-Ahhh, es su forma de demostrar cuanto se quieren ijijijiji—dijo el chico de los audífonos

-Pero creo que si uno llegase a faltar el otro se pondría triste…--el joven manta no sabia cuan acertada eran sus palabras, pues a los tres días…

------------------------------------------------------------**Tres días después**

-len…--decía el joven ainu sentado en su habitación viendo la lanza rota de su "amigo"-Por que?...Por que hicieron esto?...Len…

-Horo-kun, no estés triste, te aseguro que volverá…además…ellos ya no le harán nada

-…pero…lo…deseo verlo…--dijo pensando en donde podría estar ese chico tan frió y calido a la vez…

No muy lejos de ahí, un chico de cabellos picudos estaba sentado, vestía un traje formal, veía hacia el cielo, sus ojos eran melancólicos, y volteo en dirección a la casa Asakura

-Horo…

-------------**_Flash Back _**(amo estas partes O) -------------------------------------

Un día soleado, como cualquier otro quizás, en un lugar alejado, se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla entre Shamanes…

-Jajajajajajaja, con eso jamás me ganaran—dijo una voz escondida entre los árboles

-HAO, COMO ES QUE VOLVISTE RESPONDE!

-Hermanito…regrese solo para vengarme de aquel que me dejo en la ruina! ATACA ESPIRITU DEL FUEGO

-No te lo permitiré!—grito Len atacando a el espíritu del malvado hao

-Ja….que diminuto eres…--con una mano aventó al joven lejos de allí

-LEN!...maldito me las pagaras—dice decidido a atacar—KOLORO REFRESCALE EL CEREBRO—antes de poder cargar su poder el temible espíritu estaba atrás de el—Que?

-…Horo!—Len fue en su auxilio junto con Fausto y Yoh—MALDITO DEJALO EN PAZ!—grito atacando al espíritu antes de que tocara a Horo, pero…termino siendo lanzado junto con el-AAAAH

Ambos cayeron en unas rocas, el sobre Horo, al alzar la vista vio su lanza destruida y a Horo en muy mal estado abrazándolo

-Es…estas bien Len?

-Horo…

-DEJEN DE HABLAR Y PELEEN—Dijo Hao atacándolos por la espalda mientras horo tomaba a Len y evadía el golpe

-Quédate aquí…

-Pero…YO TAMBIEN DEBO PELEAR…NO DEJARE QUE ESE MALDITO HAO ME…--Horo no lo escucha y va a la batalla—Ahora…vera…--saca la espada—BASON, POSESIONA LA ESPADA AHORA

Todos peleaban fervientemente contra Hao, pero el era mas fuerte, no tenían oportunidad, entonces vieron con horror como len lo atacaba por la espalda

-MUERE!

-NO LO HAGAS LEEEEEN (es el dramatismo) —grito el ainu pero demasiado tarde, Len era lanzado por los aires y caía en una lapida, su sangre fluía y Horo no soporto mas y corrió a ayudarlo

-Horo….no…vengas

-Vaya, quiere proteger a su amigo…veamos si puedes llegar antes de que muera—se dispone a aplastar a Len pero es detenido por Horo—Que diablos?

-No dejare que lo toques…Hao

-Horo… "me esta defendiendo"

-Eres diminuto ante mi poder—Comienza a Golpearlo con toda su fuerza pero el no deja de estar ahí

-No…Te…dejare…lastimarlo…

-Horo basta!

-Horo Horo por favor detente no soportaras

-Claro…que…si…AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH—lanzo todo su poder dejando inconsciente a Hao

-Horo…--dijeron todos y sonrieron-LO LOGRASTE

-Vaya que…si—cayo desmayado en brazos de Len—Len

-HORO!

En el hospital

-El joven ha recibo un terrible daño, ha perdido mucha sangre, se quedara aquí hoy en reposo

-…

-Vaya, al menos no es nada grave

-…No…es nada?...ACASO NO ES NADA! EL PUDO MORIR Y TU DICES QUE NO ES NADA?

-Tranquilízate Len, al menos el esta bien…no tienes por que ponerte así

-CLARO QUE TENGO QUE…EL CASI MUERE…y por mi culpa…eso…eso…nunca me lo perdonare—salio corriendo de ahí…y no lo pudieron encontrar…

------------------**_End Flash Back_**-------------------------- (soy cruel o no? XD)

Era media noche todos dormían, menos un joven, el veía por la ventana, y al voltear y ver a sus amigos dormir, sentía una enorme furia, como podían dormir, Len no estaba…

-Acaso soy el único al que le importa…

-Te equivocas Horo—dijo el chico de los audífonos levantándose—Nos importa Len igual que a ti, pero si no dormimos, no tendremos energía para buscarlo, además si el se fue es por algo, y nosotros no podemos entrometernos…

-PERO…EL ME IMPORAT MUCHO…si no regresa…que voy a hacer?

-Horo, debes pensar las cosas, seguro que el volverá, ya que…también le importas—se recostó nuevamente

-…si claro…--tomo sus cosas y salio en su búsqueda

En el cementerio, Len estaba sentado, a su lado estaba su fiel Bason, que veía con tristeza el comportamiento de su maestro

-Señoriíto, por favor, deje de estar así y volvamos con sus amigos

-Vete…si no quieres estar conmigo vete, anda, nada te ata a mi

-Pero…dejarlo aquí!...claro que no…

-No importa…

-Y si le sucede algo, el joven Horo jamás me lo...

-…Horo…

-…Señoriíto…

-Vaya, Vaya, que tierna escena, el niño y su espíritu, que asco me dan—dijo una voz proveniente de una tumba

-Quien esta ahí!—preguntó Len poniendose de Pie

-no, no, no…no te debes dirigir así a tu rey…Tao

-…HORO TE DERROTO ESTA MANANA A QUE VIENES!

-A vengarme….

Después solo se escucho un grito, mientras tanto Horo corría de un lugar a otro buscando al chico

-Len, Len…donde estas?...

-Buscas a alguien?

-Quien esta ahí—grito tomando su tabla

-Horo, Horo, Horo…has caído derecho en mi trampa—dijo para después mostrar a Len en la mano de su espíritu

-QUE LE HAS HECHO MALDITO!

-Solo…lo calcinare…

-Horo…

-Len resiste enseguida te ayudare

-Hum…y crees que desea tu ayuda

-CLARO QUE SI POR QUE SOY SU AMIGO

-…No…me ayudes…--esas palabras detuvieron a Horo antes de poder completar su posesión

-…Len...pero…por que?

-No quiero que…te hagan algo…

-Vaya…los amigos se cuidan…que diminutos y débiles son los humanos…

-No me importa lo que Len diga…yo lo ayudare

-Horo…

-Ya que…ya que…si algo le sucediera…jamás me lo perdonaría…ASI QUE SUELTALO DEMONIO!—ataco con todo su poder, minutos después, había logrado liberar a Len y habían llegado los demás, haciendo que Hao escapara

En la casa…Len y Horo están en un cuarto hablando

-No tenias que ayudarme—dijo sonrojado y viendo como era curado por Horo

-Claro que debía hacerlo…además tu solo no podrías, jjajajaja pero como siempre, te querías llevar todo el crédito

-…No

-Oh vamos, ese no es el Len que conozco…ándale sonríe—le jala los cachetes

-Horo déjame!

-Por queme llamas por mi nombre—deja sus cachetes y baja sus manos por su pecho

-…Por que así te llamas

-Len…por que te fuiste?—toma la lanza y se la entrega

-Por que…no quería que te volvieran a lastimar por mi culpa—se recarga en Horo

-Tanto te importo?—besa su cuello

-…Mucho mas…--se deja llevar por la sensación….

-Sabes…--susurra algo en su oído

-Enserio Horito?—lo ve totalmente sonrojado—Yo también…

-Entonces—lo recuesta—No me vuelvas a dejar…si?

-Jamás…

----------------------------------------- (querían Lemon? XD olvídenlo) **Día siguiente, patio de la casa asakura**

-DEVUELVEME ESO HORO!—gritaba un joven chino persiguiendo al ainu con un palo en la mano

-CALRO QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOO—grito volando en su tabla sonriendo

-¬¬ esos dos jamás cambiaran verdad—dijo Anna viendo la tele

-ijijijiji pero si te das cuenta esta vez son menos burlones ijijijijijiji

En el patio los dos desaparecieron y Len logro atrapar a Horo, cayéndole encima

-Auch

-Dame eso!—le quita el papel que tenia en la mano--¬/¬ esto es prohibido tocar!

-Jajajaja, que no puedo tocar mi propia foto lindura—le da un beso en los labios

-Hum…pues no…Por que es mía / 

-Jajajajajaja, esta bien…no la tocare…pero a cambio me darás algo

-…Que deseas?

-A ti—lo tumba en el suelo nuevamente mientras un apasionado y dulce beso da inicio…

_**FIN……tararararannnnnn**_

Len.-……..Hum….pues…O.O…momento esa foto es mía—voltea a verme—DAMELA  
Horo.-No que no len-kun

Jajajajajaja XD bueno espero muchos reviews (nah con 1 me basta TT) espero les haya gustado así que ADIOS XD—salgo corriendo

Len-VEN ACA ROBA FOTOS!


End file.
